


All of My Gods, and Yours Too

by theorangewitch



Series: Angstober [16]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Angst, F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangewitch/pseuds/theorangewitch
Summary: Aspen gingerly touched a hand to her stomach, then brought it to her face, staring at the blood on her fingers. Then reached up and dragged her fingers across Eira’s face, leaving a trail of hot, sticky blood in her wake. “It’s like your warpaint,” she said, and smiled.“I don’t wear that anymore,” Eira told her, and began to wrap her wound in the strips of tunic.





	All of My Gods, and Yours Too

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Fucked up again. This is the day 18 prompt for angstober - grievous injury. Obviously it is day 20 but here you go anyway.
> 
> As usual, the link to the full list of prompts is in the author’s note of the first work in this series

Eira didn’t have time to react as the soldier, the nameless soldier, his face covered by a helmet, drove his sword, the very sword that Eira had thrown away all those weeks ago, into Aspen’s stomach. Eira’s vision went blank and her heart turned cold, the ice of the north seeping through her veins, locking her muscles up and making her hands tremble. And then she howled. Paying no mind to her hiding place or the fact that she should’ve still been pretending to be one of the soldiers, she lept over the window sill, brandishing her axe. She howled with rage, louder than the wolves that howled outside of her home— _ Magni’s _ home—in Kaldrklif. The soldier looked up, and his eyes flashed as he saw her storming towards him, axe in hand. She didn’t know if his expression was one of fear or anger or dawning realization, and she didn’t rightly care. She just roared and brought her axe down on his head, cleaving his skull in two. 

As soon as the soldier dropped, Eira was on her knees by Aspen’s side. The soldier’s blade had cut straight through Aspen’s leather armor, and everything around her was stained with blood. Eira took Aspen’s knife and began to cut through Aspen’s bodice and tunic before shucking off her own breastplate to gain better access to her tunic. 

“Eira—” Aspen coughed out, a little bit of blood splattering across her lips. 

“Shh,” Eira hushed her. “Snowbell’s out in the forest. She can help. She can use her magic to fix you.” She ripped a long strip off the bottom of her tunic, and then another, and another, until her stomach was exposed to the cold winter air. Then she began to pull strips off of her sleeve. 

“Snowbell’s magic isn’t—She can’t—” Aspen started, but then dissolved into a fit of coughing. 

“No, don’t talk,” Eira said. “You’ll only agitate the wound.”

Aspen gingerly touched a hand to her stomach, then brought it to her face, staring at the blood on her fingers. Then reached up and dragged her fingers across Eira’s face, leaving a trail of hot, sticky blood in her wake. “It’s like your warpaint,” she said, and smiled. 

“I don’t wear that anymore,” Eira told her, and began to wrap her wound in the strips of tunic. 

Aspen closed her eyes and shuddered out a sigh. “I’m going to die, Eira.”

“No you’re not,” Eira said with as much confidence as she could muster. As much confidence as she could make herself believe. “Not while I’m here.”

“How do you know?” Aspen asked, opening her eyes. 

“Because it’s me. I am Eira Omdahl, and I can do anything. I have the Gods on my side.”

“Yours or mine?”

“Both. All of them. All of the Gods that ever were and ever will be.” 

Aspen smiled and closed her eyes again. “Okay. I believe you.”

“No, no, no, no,” Eira growled. She wound the next strip of cloth tighter. “C’mon, Aspen, stay with me. I know you’re stronger than one clunky little sword.” 

“I’m still here,” Aspen murmured, her eyes fluttering under her closed eyelids. 

“You can’t go to sleep. I know you want to, but don't. Just hang on a little longer.” Eira wound the last strip of cloth around Aspen’s stomach, then wrapped one arm under Aspen’s arms and the other under her legs and lifted her up into a bridal carry that would’ve made Magni proud. “Snowbell’s waiting just a little ways into the forest. She’ll patch you right up.” 

Aspen only groaned in response. 


End file.
